Bezhat
by PhoenixTears25
Summary: COMPLETE! Kai has left the Bladebreakers for their own protection, meeting up with his old gang of friends and some new ones, Kai has to keep running and hiding from Voltiare before someone gets hurt...RR...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_It's easier to run_

_Replacing this pain with something numb_

_It's so much easier to go_

_Then face all this pain here all alone_

I held the gas tank in my hand, the fuel had washed onto my hands, and I stink of gas as I walk along the corridors of the Balkov Abbey.

_Something has been taken_

_From deep inside of me_

_A secret I've kept locked away_

_No one can ever see_

_Wounds so deep they never show_

_They never go away_

_Like moving pictures in my head_

_For years and years they've played_

The abbey may be made of stone, but I still was dripping the fuel over the corridors, splashing it onto the walls, I came to the lower levels and poured it over the machinery, making a mental picture.

_If I could change I would_

_Take back the pain I would_

_Retrace every wrong move that I made I would_

_If I could_

_Stand up and take the blame I would_

_If I could take all the shame to the grave I _

_Would_

I moved to the outside of the abbey, to the courtyard, I've stacked wood at the walls, papers, identities of children who have died here.

I pour gas over them; I have a video camera on a stand facing the double doors, I'm never in the picture, it plays as I wash over the wood.

_It's easier to run_

_Replacing this pain with something numb_

_It's so much easier to go_

_Then face all this pain here all alone_

I light a match, I stare at the flame, and throw it into the wood, I watch as it bursts into flame in a matter of minutes.

I stare, letting the video run; I hear the wood crack, the flames rush into the corridors.

The black smoke rise into the sky, soon there will be people a lot of people, I look over at the bags waiting for me next to camera.

_Sometimes I remember_

_The darkness of my past_

_Bringing back these memories_

_I wish I didn't have_

_Sometimes I think of letting go_

_And never looking back_

_And never moving forward so_

_There would never be a past_

I watch as the roof of the abbey starts to burn, the wood at the top is in flames.

The heat is reaching me, the snow at my feet melting; I remove my scarf, the bitchip from my blade, placing Dranzer in my pocket, the blue blade wrapped around in the white scarf.

I throw it into the flames, my bare neck exposing the bruises.

_If I could change I would_

_Take back the pain I would_

_Retrace every wrong move that I made I would_

_If I could_

_Stand up and take the blame I would_

_If I could take all the shame to the grave I _

_Would_

I wrap myself in another scarf, a black on, not so long but made of wool, the two tails behind me.

_Just washing it aside_

_All of the helplessness inside_

_Pretending I don't feel misplaced_

_Is so much simpler than change_

I hear the sirens coming towards the building; I move to pick up my bag, my duffel bag and my other bag.

I look back at the building and grunt, call for a taxi and ride away, leaving the camera on the stand, still recording my master piece

_It's easier to run_

_Replacing this pain with something numb_

_It's so much easier to go_

_Than face all this pain alone_

Never looking back…

* * *

TBC… 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"_And in other news, the once famous Balkov Abbey was seen today in flames, the officials are saying it was a man made fire and not an accident. There was a video found at the scene, recording the fire as it started, it appears to have been running for four hours, it shows pictures of the base below the abbey and of the cells…"_

The television was turned to mute, there was silence in the room, with the screen flashing pictures of the burning abbey, someone sighed and asked, "There's still no sign of Kai?"

"No, he's just vanished; no ones heard or seen from him", came an answer.

"You know, we were already having difficulty reaching him before this started", said another voice.

"I know Rei, its just…what if he was trapped in the abbey while it was burning, what if he burned to death", said Tyson.

"Don't be ridiculous Tyson, Kai would never get into a situation like that", came an optimistic voice of Max.

"Hey Chief, when was the last call we got from Kai anyway?"

"Two weeks ago, it was kind of weird, I mean not the whole message but, I think it was the background noise that confused me more".

"Why's that?" asked Rei.

"You better listen".

Kenny pressed a key on his laptop and a buzzing appeared, then Kai's voice, the background was fuzzier but some sounds were distinct.

"Hey. I was just letting you guys know I'm ok and doing good, I don't suggest you came looking for me, this may be my last call but we'll see wont we". There was a pause and all they could hear was the background, which was like people shouting and talking, then someone yelled Kai's name.

"Sorry, I've got to go now, thanks for being there ok, bye".

Then there was just silence.

Then the whole message switched off.

"Well that was kinda weird", said Max.

"Jeez, what's up with the noise?" asked Tyson, his ears ringing.

"It was a funny connection, I have no clue where the call came from but wherever it was, it wasn't pleasant there".

Rei looked at the picture and suddenly gasped, "Hey look", grabbing the remote from Max, Rei turned the sound up.

"…_Voltaire Hiwatari will be cleared of all charges made against him in court on the Monday 25th. Though Boris Balkovich is a past felon all charges will be dropped, yet he will be on probation for an amount of time…" _

"You can't be serious!" shouted Tyson, standing up, pointing at the photos of Boris and Voltaire.

"What is done is done, there's not much we can do about. Voltaire and Boris have served their time", said Rei sadly, wondering if this could be why they haven't heard from Kai.

"But Voltaire hurt children, he's an insane man!" shouted Tyson

"There's just not enough evidence against him", stated Rei calmly.

"Hey their showing something about Kai now", pointed Max, Tyson sitting down, listening to the report.

"_Kai Hiwatari (17) has disappeared, the last time his team the Bladebreakers saw him was a week after the championship. There have been no reports of this Russian seen in Japan or Russia; there is a search for him as he is the only heir to Biovolt…"_

"He's got good timing" commentated Tyson.

Rei stared at Tyson, wondering Kai knew this would happen, "Do you think he knew, Voltaire getting out and stuff?" he finally asked.

"Maybe, but maybe he said something to Tala?"

Kenny shook his head saying, "Tala doesn't know a thing about Kai disappearing, to tell the truth he said he hadn't heard from Kai at all, not since the last championships".

Tyson looked down and said softly, "What if he's gone for good".

Max and Rei looked up at their friend, was Tyson missing Kai?

"Tyson, Kai can look after himself, he knows we're his friends, if he's in trouble he'll come to us. I'm sure he's just fine".

* * *

The room stank, no it did more then that, it reeked with smoke and alcohol, a young teen lay on the bed, his eyes closed, only wearing jeans he laid there.

He was tired and hungry, he barely had any money and he was waiting to hear from his bank account to tell him of the transfer.

Opening his eyes, Kai looked over at the broken mirror on the wall, his shark fins gone, and his eyes were now blue, an icy crystal blue, he looked sick.

There were thin scars over his torso; purple bruises on his neck, Kai looked at his arm, newly formed scars running horizontal along his wrists.

Kai looked over at the dagger, it still had dried blood over it, looking next to him on the bed Kai saw a half empty packet of cigarettes.

Taking out one and lighting it, Kai took along drag, and lay back down on the bed, his mind was buzzing, he didn't know what move to make, and they must have found the blade and what's left of his scarf by now.

There was a knock on the door and another teen peered in the room, there bluish hair falling into their eyes (A/N: his hair is like Trunks from DBZ GT)

The teen came into the room silently, closing the door behind him; he walked over to Kai and removed the burning cigarette from in-between Kai's forefinger and middle finger.

The teen looked around Kai's age, his hair was dead straight and a bluish color with a lighter streak.

He examined Kai, he had gotten some beating.

Going to a bag which lay on the floor, the teen took out some antiseptic and some cloth, also a safety pin.

Going towards Kai, the teen cleaned up Kai's wounds, placing the antiseptic and wrapping them up, he wrapped his wrists up, but made the bandage to look more like a covering for boxing instead of a bandage, he placed witch-hazel on the bruises.

Kai was still conscious, his didn't open his eyes or look to see or it was doing this, but breathed calmly and felt the teen's delicate touch.

"Hey buddy, you think you can eat, you're skin and bones and you need food", Kai didn't answer.

"I'll bring the food up?"

Kai opened his eyes and nodded, "I'll come down", he said hoarsely.

The teen nodded and walked towards the door and left.

Kai lay there, looking at the white and yellow roof, sighing he got up slowly, his side hurt, looking over at the dagger, Kai threw it at the door, where it hit into the wood and wobbled.

* * *

There were people downstairs in the mess-hall, the building Kai was in was an abandoned warehouse almost, but walls had been built in to separate rooms.

Moving to place his shirt on, Kai washed his face and walked slowly downstairs to the mess-hall.

In this room, were five other teens including the one who had cleaned him up earlier.

There were twins, Dmitri and Dominic, both sixteen, their Russian faces were pale and their dark hair tied back, there was only one way in telling them apart, Dimtri at a very young age had received a scar across his face and Dominic received one on his chest.

Then there was Kiska, fifteen, she was the youngest, her hair was cut to a bob, it rounded at her face, she was skinny and German.

Then there was the guy who had helped Kai, his name was Luka.

Lukas, but everyone called him Luka.

He was as tall as Kai and just as well built, but they were the same age, and both in charge.

Then there was Jaz, Jasmine, she was Luk'a younger sister by 18 months.

Seventeen, she was smart and pretty, she was all Russian.

Then there was the guy who had helped Kai, his name was Luka.

Lukas, but everyone called him Luka.

He was as tall as Kai and just as well built, Luka was a tear older then Kai yet they were both in charge.

"Hello Mikhail, have a nice nap?"

Kai looked over at Jaz, she had a mischievous look to her, and she kind of resembled a pixie.

"hn"

"Ohh that means yes doesn't it, jeez Mikhail ever thinking of buying a dictionary?" she asked, her mischievous grin widening.

Kai was known as 'Mikhail' to the Russian's it was a name he's been given at is birth; it was a name only few knew, not even Mr Dickinson knew this.

'Kai' was a name Voltaire had given him, a name to call him, a new name for a new life.

(A/N: I will from now on be calling Kai 'Mikhail').

Mikhail stared at Jaz, she was smiling, showing her white teeth, he shrugged; he wasn't in the mood for an argument.

"C'mon Jaz, leave him alone, he's had a rough day", defended Luka.

Jaz snuck her tongue out at her brother; he could be such a spoil sport.

Luka raised an eyebrow at his sister; she could be such a kid.

"C'mon lets eat, I'm starved after a hard days work", Mikhail look over at Dominic, He was an idiot, Dmitri was more cautious then his brother.

"Work, what work did you do? Hanging around stuffing bread under your jacket!" laughed Dmitri.

"Well I wasn't the one who wanted to toast for breakfast was I?"

Luka held up his hand and said, "we all did some work today, whether it was a little or a lot that doesn't matter, as long as we have enough money and each other".

"Amen!" shouted the twins laughing.

Mikhail smirked at them, staring at the food in front of him; there was a selection of breads, jams, fruit, and fruit juices.

Then his eyes caught sight of Kiska, she was new to all of this, the youngest.

Mikhail stared at her innocent eyes, her face was like porcelain, and she looked as if she was a doll about to break if you touched her.

Luka cleared his throat and brought Mikhail out of his trance.

"Mikhail, I'd like you to meet Kiska, Kiska this is Mikhail".

Kiska for the first time took notice of Mikhail sitting there, she smiled meekly and looked down at her plate, and she was so lost.

Luka looked between them and said, "Mikhail went away for a few years and now he's back hey, back to get us some decent food".

Mikhail didn't say anything to the comment, he stared at Kiska, _'what was she doing here?' _was his only question.

"Hey dude, I got you something", Luka handed Mikhail three newspapers and a Beyblade magazine.

Kai looked at the headlines, '_Voltaire Free!', 'Russian's Great Escape of death', Hiwatari Free!'_ and on the Beyblade magazine it read, _'Greatest Champ disappears'._

Mikhail nodded, it was bound to happen.

Voltaire had been on death row until further evidence was found, now he was free, no one believed his video.

"Hey, how about we eat before it gets cold?"

"You dummy its not hot in the first place, how can it get cold?"

"I don't know"

Mikhail looked over at the twins, they had each other, their jokes and their laughs, looking over at Jaz, she had her will, her spirit, Luka, he had leadership, he had an understanding of people he did not understand himself and Kiska, Kai frowned slightly, what did Kiska have?

* * *

The Bladebreakers, All Starz, Demolition Boys, White Tigers and the Majesties sat silently in Mr Dickinson's office.

Bruce Granger, Gramps and Judy Tate walked inside of the office, all looking grave, Judy placed a hand on Max's shoulder.

Bruce doing the same to Tyson, squeezing it.

Mr Dickinson cleared his throat and unwrapped the package he'd been carrying, "This was found at the abbey".

Opening it they teams saw two things, a melted blue Beyblade and a singed scarf.

"I told you he was there, wasn't he Mr D? was he there!" shouted Tyson.

Mariah and Emily both being as emotional as they were hiccupped, trying to contain their grief, and already knowing the answer.

"Was he sir, was Kai there?" asked Rei, standing up.

Mr Dickinson stared at them all and said, "There were footprints found there yes, the police have identified the size of the feet were a 10. There was also evidence of someone playing around with the video; there is something you have to watch on the tape.

That was when the teams first noticed the video machine in front of them, Mr Dickinson placed a video inside and it played.

_The screen was fuzzy, soon it came into focus, the holder getting used to the zoom, it was s still for a few moments, on the screen were doors, two brown doors, they say the camera move, they heard the snow crunch under the holders feet, the doors opened, they say the hand of the person, white as snow, long fingers, delicate artistic hands. They saw the corridors, they heard the echoes of the feet as it moved, the screen suddenly zoomed onto a wall, and it looked like the wall full of photos._

_It zoomed in on Tala, Bryan, Spencer, Ian and Kai._

_It lingered on Kai's photo._

_They heard the breathing of the person shooting the video._

_They watched as it walked knowingly into the abbey walls, down into the labs, glass was crushed under the feet once more, they saw files open, with Russian words, they were the bladders who had been there's files._

_They saw the same hand dig through the files, it found what it wanted, Tala's, Bryan's, Ian's, Spencer's and Kai's._

_It headed further down, a torch now seen._

_They were in cells, dried blood on the walls, scratches from blades, the echoes of the feet stopped as the camera stilled._

_On the screen they saw writing on the wall; it zoomed it in on it and lingered on the engraved writing on the wall._

_Once out of the abbey the camera was firmly placed on a stand, they heard moving around, and it stayed that way, snow falling into the picture._

_Suddenly it was alight, red and orange flames, black smoke._

_They heard someone walk away, their footsteps becoming fainter and fainter, the camera stopped._

Tala hissed.

"Hey, do you guys know what it said on the wall?"

Tala looked at the curious Emily and nodded.

"_You can't win till you're afraid to lose"_

"Wow deep, who wrote those?" asked Max.

"Kai did", came a solemn answer.

* * *

Mikhail looked out his window, the city of Kiev stared back, he'd run as fast as he could, he fought for his ticket to Ukraine, now he was to fight for his freedom.

* * *

TBC… 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**(6 Months Later)**

Mikhail walked down the streets, down the narrow roads, towards the subway, this particularly subway had not been in use in forty years.

But the men of Kiev had found it pretty useful, its only purpose was to fight, bare knuckle fighting.

It was in a not so good area of the city, were fighting was the only way in winning respect.

Luka followed with Dominic and Dmitri in tow, the girl followed behind, in long coats, they were here to work as well.

This wasn't the first time they had been there, all six of them had been there often, and the aim of the game was to make enough money for another week or two.

Mikhail disliked coming here to often.

They walked down the stairs; you could hear shouts and yells, people screaming other people's names.

The smell of alcohol and smoke hit you; it takes a few seconds to get used to.

Mikhail led them towards a make-shift arena; he spotted some men fighting, blood everywhere.

Dominic and Dmitri headed passed him and straight towards the man with the bets, Luka came up to Mikhail and saw what he was looking at.

The arena was being cleared, they saw some people wash the blood over with water and an old broom; they were getting ready the next fight.

Jaz came towards them with Kiska after her, They had removed their coats and handed it to the boys, "You be careful ok, don't break anything", and she left to where she was meant to be.

Mikhail watched as Kiska left, she was so out of place.

"Hey buddy, I think Dominic wants you to go first", Luka said, taking Mikhail out of his daze.

Mikhail looked at the twins, it was their job to take care of the money, and they also fought yes, but only tag-team.

Dominic nodded at Mikhail you tore off his own jacket, looking at Luka who watched him with concern, "Don't break anything", he whispered.

Mikhail shrugged and walked inside of the arena, he only wore a white training vest which sculptured his body perfectly.

The white bandages around his wrist ran all the way up to his elbow.

Soon there was someone else in the arena with him, a big man who was all muscle, he was bulky and had broad shoulders, Mikhail noted that he'd already been in a fight, from the look of that bruise and split lip.

Another man came inside, smaller almost dwarf size, he looked at the two and said, "Right I want a clean match, no low blows and no weapons", Mikhail and the other man nodded, the had all been said in Ukrainian.

The bell rang, bets began to ring, Mikhail didn't care for the noise, and he jumped from one foot to the next, his eyes narrowing, as if he was hunting his prey.

The fight was dragged, Luka watched with worry, Mikhail was still not hundred percent for this kind of fight.

Suddenly the fight ended with Mikhail the victor, Luka came to him, Mikhail was not fit to fight again, Mikhail put all his weight on Luka, who carried him to a wall, Mikhail sat, his body sweaty and aching.

Dominic walked towards them, counting some money, a grin on his face, Luka who had been kneeling at Mikhail's side stood up and snapped, "Why did you make him go, he's in no condition to fight!"

Dominic merely looked up at him and sighed, "He always goes first and anyway, the man said he was to go first not me".

Dmitri came towards them holding a wet cloth, he handed it to Luka who knelt back down and wiped Mikhail's face clean.

Mikhail's injury from the fight was just he was badly bruised, a cut lip, a bloody nose grazed knuckles.

Luka was hoping the teen hadn't bruised something important, because a bruised blood vessel was not a good sign.

They stayed like this in silence for sometime, Dominic turned back to the arena, watching, "Luka, do you know how much we just made in twenty minutes?"

Luka shook, he didn't really care.

"We made two hundred rubles, two hundred on a single fight!" exclaimed Dominic.

Mikhail frowned, why were they dealing in rubles?

Luka was thinking the very same thought but did not bother to ask, as long as it would feed them.

"Have you seen the girls?" questioned Luka.

The twins shook their heads.

* * *

Jaz and Kiska stood posing further down the subway line, with other girls all dressed in clothes that barely covered their bodies.

Jaz made eye contact with a young man who was talking to one of his mates, he smiled at her.

Kiska shivered, she was cold and hungry, not to mention very scared.

Jaz smiled at the man and touched her lips as if implying something secret.

"Jaz I want to go back to the guys, maybe they made something and we can go?" Jaz stared at her friend in disbelief.

She couldn't really blame her, Kiska was not used to this, though Jaz did have her suspicions that Kiska was still a virgin, no men had taken her for six months.

"Don't be ridiculous, they don't make much on a single fight anyway.

Jaz's eyes never leaving the young mans.

"Maybe they have, I'm going back to them ok", there was a nod from the teen, staring straight at the man, licking her lips.

Kiska saw who she was staring at and blushed; she was too innocent for this business.

Kiska hugged herself, her arms wrapped around her slim body, she walked towards the arena, and she could hear the shouts and hollering from the men.

She saw Dmitri kneeling next to someone, it looked like Mikhail, and walking towards him she saw a bruise forming on his shoulder.

She knelt next to him, he eyes half open.

"Is he ok?"

Dmitri nodded and turned back to see the arena, Luka was fighting, and holding his ground.

Kiska saw and wiped a piece of stray hair away from the teen's face.

Mikhail opened his eyes slightly and stared at her, her doll face, blonde hair was wrapped around her face, her baby blue eyes full of worry.

Kiska saw him staring at her and blushed slight.

Mikhail noted how much she looked even more like a doll when she blushed, groaned he turned his head away and close his eyes, his head was throbbing.

Kiska turned to see Luka limping out of the arena, Dominic helping him; he was not as bad as Mikhail.

Luka sat next to Mikhail and saw Kiska.

"Where's Jaz?"

Kiska looked up; she'd been staring at Mikhail for the past five minutes.

"Working" she mumbled.

* * *

Jaz laughed, she was giggly and bubbly, and she sat on the lap of the young man, feeding him grapes.

The young man was still nameless; they sat in a private area.

She kissed his neck, her eyes peering over his shoulder, she saw his wallet peeping from his back pocket, moving closer, Jaz slipped it out and open, seeing some money she took some hundreds and carefully with a professional aura she slipped the money under her skirt and into the back of her panties.

Breaking off the kiss, she asked what the time was and smiled saying that she had to go now.

The young man held her wrist tight, he was not about to let her go so easily, she pulled against his grip.

The man pulled her towards him; she kneed him and ran towards the guys.

She was panting once she reached them, Luka was in another fight, and she saw Mikhail and Kiska sitting watching him, both silent.

She walked up to them; she turned to see the young man walking straight towards her.

She looked over at Dominic and Dmitri watching her brother, making eye contact she mouthed 'we have to go now'.

Dominic nodded and told Dmitri to help Mikhail outside, and mouthed to Luka to hurry up they had to go.

The young man was coming closer, she was getting nervous.

Luka finished the fight, and grabbed her hand and they followed Kiska, Dmitri and Mikhail out.

Outside the night world was alive; it was nearly eleven at night.

The young man caught up with Jaz, grabbing her he pulled her close to him, touching her.

Luka walked up to him and made a move to fight back, but the man wiped out a switchblade.

Kiska felt as if she was going to throw up, she wanted to scream.

* * *

Mikhail opened his eyes and saw the blade and Jaz.

With all of his might, Mikhail moved fast and got Jaz into his arms, Jaz wasn't sure how he managed it in condition.

But Mikhail did get hurt, his upper arm now had a long cut down towards his elbow, the young man seemed satisfied and spat some spit at Jaz's feet, walking away.

Mikhail stared at his arm, his head dizzy, fuzzy, his eye rolled back into his head and he fainted, Luka and Dmitri grabbed him before he fell.

They walked towards the flats, they were staying in, Kiska watched, her heart beating her pulse running.

She was terrified.

* * *

Mikhail lay on a bed, his arm was being stitched up by Dmitri, and he had his uses.

The teen was still half conscious, he opened his eyes and saw a yellow stained roof, and he frowned.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" asked a voice.

Mikhail turned to see Jaz smiling at him, watching him, holding his hand trying to comfort him, Mikhail did not answer, and his mind blacking out.

* * *

He woke again, his head thumping, he was more aware of his surrounding now, it was late morning, the sun shone through the window.

He saw his upper arm bandaged up; he winced as the memories of the previous night flooded him.

Getting up slowly he steadily placed a shirt on and some jeans, he heard voices arguing, it sounded like Jaz and Luka.

Walking he saw Jaz and Luka

"…What if he can't defend himself, you saw him, he was out of it, Jaz why won't you believe me, and Mikhail cannot survive a trek like that!"

Mikhail winced he knew they were talking about him again, they always were, no matter where he went they always ended up talking about him.

"That's not the point, Luka; don't you want to go back, ever?"

"That is not my home, that place is no longer my _home _it never was and never will be!"

Russia, they were talking about going to Russia.

"But she is dieing; she wants to see us, to _see you_".

"Why should I see her, she left us to _rot_ on the streets, she is no one to me but a ghost".

"She's your _mother_!"

Jaz fell to her knees crying, why her brother couldn't understand!

Luka looked down at his sister; he knelt down beside her and said calmly, "Why did you write to her Jaz? Why didn't you leave her behind like I did?"

Jaz looked up and stared straight at her brother, "because I love her".

Luka looked down and nodded.

"Even if I wanted to go, Mikhail cannot leave until he is well, we cannot fly there we have not made that much money, we cannot walk, we cannot hitchhike, Jasmine, there is no way of getting there in time".

"Luka, what did Mikhail do to make himself so unwell?"

Luka swallowed, wasn't sure if he should tell her.

"Mikhail was in an accident a several of months ago, he, he hurt himself badly, we have been making him fight which is just making his recovery longer".

Suddenly a light bulb lit up in Jaz's mind and stared at her brother, "that's why you were so mad with Dominic?"

Luka nodded.

Mikhail watched them.

"I wish we could see her", mumbled Jaz.

"I know you do".

* * *

Fingers wrapped around the blade, tears fell from the eyes of a young teen, and she held the blade tightly.

Kiska held the blade firmly to her chest, she bent her head, the tears dropping to the wooden floor, she sat on her bed, her legs hanging over the side, and she was alone.

The door opened with a creak, she did not notice someone walking towards her, she did not notice someone frowning at the scene, and she did not see the older teen watching her with concern.

Kiska turned around and saw Mikhail watching her, his expression turned cold, the barrier up once more.

"You shouldn't be up" she said quietly, hardly recognizing her own voice.

Mikhail stared at the black blade in her hands.

He stared at her and asked without thinking, "Why are you here?" the question had slipped past his brain and he was not aware he'd just asked the question at all.

"I'm here because I have nowhere else to go".

Mikhail stared at her blue eyes, lost in them, so innocent.

Mikhail looked over at the bed, he saw photo's of her and people when she younger probably, another question asked without thinking, "Where is your family?"

Kiska looked at the photos and picked one up, "Their gone, they left me here".

Mikhail watched as Kiska moved up on the bed, making space for him, he stood for a moment before sitting.

"What happened to them, your family?"

Kiska sighed; closing her eyes she told her story:

"My father was in debt with some bad people, they came one day and shot him and my mother, my brother…he saved us, he took me to the streets, he loved it there, he would Beyblade all day he loved it especially traveling around like that, but I didn't, I still don't.

Then he got sick, really sick, he died soon after that…he left me alone on the streets, I followed some people who had been friends with my brother. But they deserted me soon after he died, they didn't care for me.

Then I met Jaz and Luka, they took me in…their really nice".

Mikhail watched her, she had had it bad.

Kiska put her head on his shoulder, moving closer to him.

Mikhail wrapped his one arm around her, holding her tight, Kiska burst into tears, wetting his shirt.

Mikhail stared at the fallen blade on the floor, _'No one should have to suffer the way she did'._

They sat on the bed like that, not sighting the twins faces watching them, both expression full of surprise and happiness, Kiska had finally found someone she could lean on.

* * *

TBC…

A/N: Ok I realize Kai is a bit OC, but OCness is so cute and fun to play with!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

They days moved on, always the same.

Slow, they days were slow and nights even slower, the days were spent sleeping in, the nights out fighting for what yours.

Mikhail got better with each days, his strength grew, his sharpness, he slept less, he also spent more time with Kiska, even though their time spent was mostly in silence, they both had a silent understand of each other.

Jaz badgered her brother every waking minute to go to Moscow, always the same answer.

Dominic and Dmitri came and went, both with other agendas.

The day was warm and sunny; it was perfect for the local park.

They sat on benches and swings, with the twins in the sand pit, Jaz having a 'girl-talk' with Kiska.

There was a lake near by; the guys were walking towards it, both talking.

"I see you and Kiska have grown closer", Luka observed.

"Hn"

"Is that all you can say…you've brought a smile back to her face and all you can say is 'hn', damn, aren't you happy making people see that their not alone?"

Mikhail stared at the water, the geese flying around, some with goslings, following their parents.

"Why is she here Luka? Why didn't you put her in one of the shelters, the orphanages even?"

Luka sighed, "She wanted to come with us, she didn't want to be alone…and anyway I think she has a slight crush on you".

Mikhail didn't comment, because he knew that was true.

"Why did you come back, after all these years why did you come back?"

It was Mikhail's turn to sigh, "Voltaire has no more control over me, I have my memories back, and I have had my fame and proven myself to be a champion".

"But you made friends? Why did you leave them like that?"

"They were…they wanted to be my friend, but you know what happens when people get to close…and Voltaire was going to get out anyway, whether I liked it or not".

"Mikhail…they were your friends, they will feel betrayed and that the shell they have finally cracked has been scared off".

Mikhail did not answer for a while before finally saying, "Like you did?"

"Mikhail I did feel betrayed, we all did but we got over it, we still kept in contact at least".

"One phone call every six months is not a great contact line".

"It is still a contact line, why don't you phone them?"

Mikhail did not look at Luka straight in the eye, afraid his eyes would betray him.

"You can't can you, your afraid".

There was no answer from the seventeen year old Russia, Luka carried on talking.

"What happened to you? In the abbey, what happened to the friend I would tell my deepest secrets to? Who would play spin-the-bottle and kiss my sister in the closet? Where did he go? Where did Mikhail Reiker go?"

"He changed…Luka I am sorry for everything I have done to hurt you but you must understand I did not mean it to happen".

"You didn't mean going back to Russia to join some abbey cult?"

"Luka-"

"So you didn't mean to leave in the middle of the night to get on some flight to Tokyo?"

"Luka-"

"No wait I'm not finished…so you're telling me you didn't mean to stab me in the back and tell my mother that Anton was ever coming back because he was _dead_!"

"Luka will you listen for one minute please…I didn't mean to tell your mother about Anton, but he was like a brother to me as much as one to you, your mother was sad and hoping to see her eldest son come back from a military mission he died on…Luka, your mother asked me to tell her whether Anton was coming back, I cannot lie to your mother".

"But that gives you no right, she didn't think of me as a son after that just because I didn't tell her Anton wasn't coming back".

"I'm sorry Luka I truly am but there is nothing I can do or say to show you how sorry I am".

"Mikhail, why did you come back? It wasn't to see Jaz was it? She hasn't been writing to you too has she?"

"No…she tried to write to me…I just sent the letters back to her".

"But tell me Mikhail, truthfully, why did you come back?"

"To hide. I got some messages from Biovolt…they were not good and I needed to hide, to get away from everything".

"Mikhail, what was so threatening about these messages?"

Mikhail did not answer straight away; he just bent his head and stared at the ground at his feet.

"Bad huh? Don't worry buddy, you have us now".

A smile tugged at the corner of Mikhail's lips.

"You should let her go"

"What?"

"Jaz, you should let her go to Moscow, she should see her mother before it's too late, she's old enough now, she's not a baby, she may be your younger sister but she is still human and deserves to see the person that brought her into this world…I know how she feels, never able to see their own mother".

Luka turned and stared at his best friend, no matter what Mikhail always could say what he couldn't, even if Mikhail didn't speak that much whatever left his mouth was always something truthful and full of meaning.

"She wants us all to go, and I know you cannot go back yet-"

"Luka, she must see her mother, _you_ must see your mother, and it doesn't matter whether _you_ don't want to you just have to".

"Mikhail how is it you just take the words right out of my mouth?"

Mikhail shrugged; it was a gift he treasured.

* * *

Kenny sat at his computer, scanning some information Dizzi had just found, then something struck him, clicking on the link, Kenny stared at the screen.

Calling the others, Kenny told them of his finding, "I was doing some research on Biovolt and Dizzi hacked into some personal files, and found a file for Kai. Listen to this: "Kai Hiwatari was born on the 27th December 1989; he is of Russian, German and Japanese heritage. His father was Emile Reiker and his mother Leanne Hiwatari. Kai was born at St Josef's Hospital in St Petersburg and came under guardianship of Voltaire Hiwatari on the 12 February 2000. From this day on Kai came under the name Kai Hiwatari, his former name was Mikhail Reiker"".

"Kai had a second name?" observed Max.

"Yup, now listen to this, I did I bit of searching and Dizzi hacked into Germany's and Russia's police file to find this: Mikhail Reiker (6) was examined for child abuse, the parents under question were Emile Reiker and Leanne Reiker. Emile was placed in rehabilitation for substance abuse.

Mikhail Reiker (10) was examined again for any child abuse, his mother was placed in hospital for a fractured rib cage and his father lost custody of Mikhail.

Mikhail Reiker (11) father was placed under trial for sexual abuse to his only son and the murder of Leanne Reiker.

Mikhail Reiker (12) was placed under the guardianship of Voltaire Hiwatari.

Mikhail Reiker (13) arrested for position of unknown drugs and theft.

Mikhail Reiker (13) was examined for any substance abuse, Voltaire Hiwatari's custody was withheld till further notice, and Mikhail was under guardianship of Stanley Dickinson.

Mikhail Reiker's (14) name was officially changed to Kai Hiwatari.

Voltaire Hiwatari was arrested for world domination and child abuse.

Kai Hiwatari (17) was placed back under the guardianship of Voltaire Hiwatari."

"But that's now, Kai's seventeen now", pointed out Tyson.

"That must be why he ran, I wonder what happened to his father?"

Kenny shook his head, "I don't know, that's the last record ever made of him, it's like he disappeared off the planet".

"No wonder he didn't like getting close".

"I know, I just want to hug him now", Max said.

The guys stared at their friend in disbelief.

"What…I like hugging".

"Whatever you say man", Tyson wrapped his arm around Max's neck, the two smiling at each other laughing.

"Hey you guys cut it out or we'll be late for our flight", said Rei, watching them amused.

"Hey that's right! To Russia!"

"To Tala!"

"To Hell!"

"Tyson!"

"Sorry, my bad, let just go".

* * *

"Oh thank you Luka you don't know how much this means to me!"

Jaz repeated as she hugged her elder brother, her eyes were like stars, she almost felt like crying if it hadn't been for her rough upbringing she would have burst into tears right there and then.

Mikhail smiled inside, he liked it when Jaz was happy, and it meant the world wouldn't be coming to a dramatic end.

"Oh and you to Mikhail, thank you for talking to my brother! Are you sure you want to go back?"

"Yes I am sure"

Jaz squealed, Mikhail shook his head, hoping he wouldn't have to experience another screeching Jaz anytime soon.

"But how are we getting there, a flight costs too much and a train ticket isn't even worth buying the trips so rough".

Mikhail agreed with Dmitri, which was the only hitch on agreeing with this, even Mikhail's transferred bank account he knew his grandfather would keep tabs on the money that was inside.

But he had an idea on how to maneuver around this small glitch.

He was going to book two plane tickets for two, one on the Local Ukraine airline and the other on the Russian airline.

Then he was going to get a train tickets for Ukraine for two and wait to see if Voltaire would do anything about this.

The plan was that Dmitri and Dominic would go on one airline, Jaz and Kiska on the other airline and Luka and himself on the train.

"Mikhail, what wrong?" asked Jaz.

Mikhail turned to Jaz, his frown still on his face; he stared at her for some time before shaking his head.

Jaz tilted her head to one side and shrugged, Mikhail would always be a mystery to her

* * *

Mikhail stood, his jacket wrapped around his body, the cold air, he looked over at the city, the chilly air drifted past him, a small draft catching him.

"You should be asleep, we have a lot to do tomorrow", came a soft voice.

Mikhail turned and saw Kiska; she stood, also wrapped in a large jacket, her legs bare, Mikhail could see the hem of her shirt at her thighs.

"How long have you been standing there?" he asked.

"Not long…its cold out here isn't it?"

There was no answer from the Russian boy, they had been talking in German the whole time, it was Kiska's native tongue, and she found it hard speaking in anything else.

"It was nice what you did for Jaz".

Mikhail smirked, he felt like Robin Hood when he thought about what he was about to do for Jaz.

"I've never been to Russia before; I've always lived in Germany. That's my home, well it _was_ my home".

"Why did you leave?"

Kiska looked away; Mikhail had been staring at her doll features.

"Doesn't matter".

"Have you ever been to Russia, I hear it very nice there, but very cold in winter"?

"I was born there".

"Oh. I didn't know that, where your parents Russian?"

"My father was German, my mother…she was Russian".

"What happened to them?"

Mikhail stared at her and shook his head, looking back at the stars.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm always so nosy. We don't have to talk about it you know".

Mikhail could only stare at the stars; he had nothing to say to the fifteen year old German.

"You know, my mother used to say that the stars are like guardians looking down on us".

Mikhail turned to face her again, he knew that saying.

They stood, Kiska a meter away from Mikhail, she shuddered.

She moved closer, she stood next to him, her head now against his arm; Mikhail stared at her and wrapped his one arm around her small body.

They stood close together like that for some time.

"We should get some sleep", Kiska finally said, yawning.

"You're probably right".

They walked to their beds, Mikhail watched her get under her covers, she lay, closed her eyes and lay.

"Night Mikhail"

"Sweet Dreams Kiska".

* * *

TBC…

A/N: I made a funny discovery, at the end of he last note in wrote in the last chapter I said, sorry for Kai acting so OC but I really meant OOC.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The first nightmare came two nights ago, two terrible nights ago, Mikhail was in his bed, the blizzard hitting against the walls and windows terrified him to death as memories flew back at him.

His eyes were tightly closed, he didn't want to look outside, and even if he could open his eyes, he wouldn't.

The first thing he saw in the dream was hands, they were rough and stained with black ink, he could smell fuel, and they weren't his hands.

He then heard laugher, that evil laugh that Emile does when he knows there is no escape.

He saw Emile's eyes, those blood red eyes, blood shot but even worse then his own, and they were just like his, crimson eyes that stared back at him full of malice and hate.

He only could see darkness; he would feel Emile's hands, all over him, and his hot breath on his skin.

Tears would run down Mikhail's face, he was thrown around the room, the darkness consuming him; he would hear his steps come closer to him.

The cold floor against his bare back, his pants were loosely still on, he wouldn't even kick or fight back.

He felt Emile's hands grab his face his neck, he'd caress him, he felt his lips suck at his skin, kiss his lips, he'd bite him, nibble his ear, his lips would bleed.

He'd call his name tell him he was his, Mikhail was never his, only his toy, his play thing.

He'd have no more tears to cry as Emile took him as his that night; it was a memory replaying in his head.

Mikhail opened his eyes, the rain and snow hitting against the window, the wind making the glass shake.

Turning to his side, Mikhail held the blanket close to him, he stared at the calm sleeping face was Luka; he slept like Rei, in a ball so relaxed.

Mikhail sat up quietly, not wanting to wake his roommate; he rummaged on the floor looking for his jacket, finding it he searched in his pockets for his lighter and cigarettes.

Taking hold of both objects, Mikhail swiftly placed his jeans on and walked to the window, where he pulled up a chair, lit the cigarette, opening the window slightly, feeling the cold fresh air hit him.

He sat like that for some time, watching the streets get flooded with water; he blew out doughnut rings into the air, watching them.

"You shouldn't smoke", came a voice from behind him.

Turning Mikhail saw Jaz, she was dressed in boxer shorts and a long grey T-shirt, and she wore grey socks.

"What are you my mother?"

Jaz shook her head and moved towards the window, making sure to avoid her brother bags.

Mikhail could see the outline of the teen, her hair was loose, she wore no make up, any revealing tops, and she looked more human then ever.

Jaz pulled another chair and sat opposite Mikhail; she smiled at him and folded her arms.

Mikhail watched her and then took another drag of the cigarette.

"Since when did you start smoking anyway?"

Mikhail raised an eyebrow and said, "Since I had nothing else to do, now why you are awake?"

"I am awake because I could not sleep, now why are you awake?"

"None of your business".

"Fine no need to snap".

The cigarette was finished; throwing the butt out the window and into the streets Mikhail looked over at Jaz, who had been staring at him for sometime.

"Is there something you wish to say?"

"Yes there is as a matter of fact, I'd like to say sorry"

"For what?"

"For saving me from that guy, even though you got hurt".

"It was nothing".

Mikhail stood up, closing the window.

"No it was something, it was something, Mikhail, you saved my life and I want to say thank you and sorry for getting you more hurt then what you already are".

Mikhail stared to walk towards the door, grabbing his shirt from, the floor saying, "You're starting to sound like a broken record".

"Maybe that's because I am truly thankful for everything you are doing or have done for me in my life!"

Mikhail looked over at Luka's bed; the teen had stirred in waking.

"Jaz I don't really care how sorry you are or how much you want to thank me, what's that going to do anyway?"

"What is so wrong with wanting to thank someone?"

Mikhail turned away from her and walked to the door, opening it he left the room.

Jaz followed into the hallway, she glared up at him.

"Why cant you just except it that people want to say thank you or sorry for some selfless act you have committed".

"Because that is who I am and it's not going to change anytime soon".

Mikhail began walking down the hallway, Jaz grabbed his arm and said, "What happened to you Mikhail, why are you like this?"

Mikhail dropped his eyes and said calmly, "Whatever happened to me happened for a reason. Now go to bed".

Mikhail pulled out of her grip and walked off.

"Mikhail…where are you going!"

There came no answer and Jaz followed, realizing it was still raining and neither of them were dressed properly Jaz ran towards him.

He was outside already, standing in the middle of the road, the rain poured onto him, he stood looking up.

Jaz ran to him, she didn't know whether he was crying.

"Mikhail?"

Her hand ran over his face, he looked down and stared at her.

His own arms wrapped around her waist.

"Jasmine I am so sorry".

Their lips crashed onto each other, Mikhail taking control, their bodies pressed against each other, his hands roamed her back.

Jaz's hands wrapped around his neck, in his hair, her mouth opening with his, they parted for air.

They stood like this for sometime.

Finally they let go of each other, Mikhail stared at her and shook his head saying, "This never happened".

He letting go of her and walked back towards the apartment blocks gate.

Jaz stood there for sometime, touching her lips she whispered, "What are you afraid off?"

* * *

TBC…

PLEASE REVIEW!

A/N: Ok seriously short I know


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Dino searched through the crowd, his silver hair was tied back in a black hair tie, his jeans and jacket covered his skinny body, his face was one of a fifty year old, he looked out into the streets, rubbing his hands together he sneezed, cursing the weather he headed back into the building.

"Any sign of him?" asked a voice, it was a guys voice, it was sharp and clippie, Dino stared at his partner and shook his head.

His partner was Russell-John, RJ.

RJ was younger then Dino but the two had been working together since he joined, he had short blond hair, his eyes a deep blue that looked like water they were so glassy, he held onto a cup of coffee with dear life.

"Are we at the right place? Maybe he went on the plane instead?"

"The boss man says he doesn't like planes and would go on train and anyway the airport is already being watched".

Dino looked up in surprise, "By whom?"

"By Terry and Maggie, they are going to go on the plane as well, incase the boss-man was wrong and he went on the plane instead".

"And the other plane?"

"Jacob and Heinz".

"Why did they get the plane and we get the train?"

"What do you have against trains?"

"My father used to collect models and try and get me to help build them, I've hated them since".

"You poor child, my heart bleeds custard for your tragic life".

"Ha, ha, very funny, do you see him?"

"No, but he has to be here somewhere, maybe we should get a ticket and board?"

"That sounds fun; we are stalking someone we don't even know what he looks like, real smart".

"I have a picture if you want to see".

"You have a picture and you didn't even tell me!"

"I thought you knew what he looked like?"

"Well I don't, now let me see this picture".

RJ dug into his jacket pocket and took out a small wallet size photo of a young teen, his hair was messy his face expressionless, his eyes crimson, he was pale and didn't look to happy.

"The boss-man says his eyes are blue, the red just comes from contacts he wore when he Beybladed, it was some special technology thing Biovolt made so his sight could follow a great speed and he had 2020 vision or something".

"How do you know that?"

"My son told me".

"Your son? What does your son know about beyblading anyway? Isn't he the one who studies all day every day and goes to university and doesn't have any fun at all?"

RJ looked down at Dino and could only be proud of his only son, "Edwin is studying beyblading technology, and he is also getting his master degree soon in management of beyblading and the techniques you can learn".

"Sounds like Ed could do with a girlfriend".

"Ed_win _has a girlfriend for your information".

"Oh, sorry for that my highness. Anyway, when did you talk to your great son anyway?"

"When I told him I was searching for Kai Hiwatari".

"You told him!"

"Edwin isn't going to tell anyone and besides, I tell him everything"

"Did you tell him you're having an affair with your wife's cousin"?

"No Dino I didn't, now let's get back to work before I knock you to next Thursday".

Dino grunted and looked back at the crowd of people moving around, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

Mikhail stared at the two men who had been talking for sometime; they were oddly familiar but pushed the thought of watching them to back of his mind.

They had just dropped the others off at the airport and had hitched a ride to the station, Luka stood near him, they were both waiting for the train to come and take them away.

Luka cleared his throat and said, "I heard you fighting with Jaz last night".

"It wasn't a fight".

"Sounded like a fight to me…why are you so stubborn Mikhail, she was only saying sorry".

"She didn't have to".

"You know what I'm not even going to argue with you about it".

There was a silence, Luka looked over at Mikhail and said very lightly, "She told me what happened you know…outside in the rain…the kiss".

"That never happened".

"Yes it did…why are you so upset about having another human being close to you?"

Mikhail looked at Luka and then swiftly looked away.

"It's your grandfather isn't it? Or Emile?"

"Emile's dead, Luka".

"He's been released you know, they had a huge article about him, just before you came back…was it him that made you come back…are still afraid of him?"

"I'm not afraid of anything".

"Mikhail, everyone is afraid of something…like me for instance, I'm afraid of heights and snakes".

There was no answer from the teen, Luka sighed and looked away, watching the people.

"I dream about him…Emile..."

"You do?"

"Yeah I do, I'd thought I'd suppressed the memories like my other ones".

"Your good at that you know, suppressing things".

There was a silence.

"You know who I dreamt about?"

Mikhail looked straight at Luka in a questioning gaze.

"Shakira".

Mikhail raised an eyebrow and Luka shrugged saying, "What, I like how she moves".

"I bet she's great in bed", Luka added, staring at his friend.

Mikhail raised both his eyebrows, staring at his friend.

"What, oh c'mon Mikhail I bet the thought hasn't crossed your mind".

"You're a sick man Lukas William Rosnoski".

Mikhail began walking away, his bag over his shoulder; Luka stared at him before running up to him.

"Hey Mikhail, don't be like that, it's only a joke"

"Some joke".

They smiled at each other and walked towards the platform, their train was in and ready to go.

Mikhail was ready to leave once more.

* * *

Rei held his breath and exhaled, crowds always got to him, it was one of the things him and Kai shared, being claustrophobic never helped.

Rei held onto his bag and walked followed Tyson to the nearest food stand in the terminal at Moscow airport.

Max was already there eating something emitting steam, while Kenny drank hot chocolate.

Rei looked around the terminal, he saw Russian, Chinese, Russian's mostly Western Europe people, all speaking in a rough language.

"Where do you think Tala is?"

"Dunno he said he'd be here", answered Rei.

Rei observed the people.

All living in their own worlds.

"Who're you looking for?"

Rei turned and saw Max staring at him, a bit worried.

"No one".

"If its Kai I doubt he'll be here".

"I wonder where he disappeared off too anyway."

"Probably somewhere way off better".

"'Breakers!"

Rei and the others turned around and saw Tala walking towards them he wore the same orange and white kind of get up, except he wore a heavy jacket, and what appeared to be steal-toed-boots.

"Your late", accused Tyson.

"No, you are merely early and I am on time".

Rei smirked, Tala was a changed teen, since the Cyborg inside of him was now dead, and he was now a normal kind of guy.

"How was the flight?"

"Rough, there's a blizzard coming, they said we might have to make an emergency landing", Max said.

"Its already here", Tala said, turning to look out the windows.

"Looks cold".

"Chief, this is Russia, everything is cold, even the people", Tyson said.

Tala glared at Tyson who stepped back.

They started walking towards the double doors which led outside.

"Hey, did you find out anything?" asked Kenny, Tala frowned and then nodded, saying, "I found a grave, some files and a very interesting article".

"And article?"

"Yes, on Emile Reiker".

"Kai's father?"

"Yes…or should we say Mikhail".

Suddenly four teens pushed past, two guys and two girls, they pushed past, they seemed in a hurry for some reason.

"Hey watch it!" yelled Tyson.

"durak turist" (idiot tourist) said Tala in Russian.

One of the girls heard this, her eyes glaring daggers at Tala and carried on walking; Tala watched her and shrugged as they moved in the opposite direction.

* * *

Dino staggered off the train, he felt as if he was about to get sick, holding onto RJ with dear life he sat on a bench, placed his head in between his legs and groaned.

"It's your own fault", he heard RJ saying.

"You could have stopped me!"

"But you looked like you were having so much fun".

"Do I look like I'm having fun now?"

"Not really"

"How the hell did you manage to drink five straight vodka's at once is still a very big mystery to me".

"You could have stopped me!" cried out Dino, lifting his head to see his companion smiling at him.

"Did you see him on the train?"

"Yes I did, he was watching us…I think he knows what we're doing here".

"What _are_ we doing here? Hey wait a second, where is here?"

"We are in Moscow, Russia, we have a just been on the most exhausting train trips known to man and we are here following a young man".

"I knew that".

"Sure you did".

* * *

The blizzard was a welcoming sight to born Russian's, the platform was like ice, people huddled together keeping warm.

"Were do you think the others are?" asked Luka.

"We are late…that train was delayed…most likely in a hotel".

"Why aren't we in a hotel?"

"Never mind that…do you see the telephone booths…I can't see to well".

"You tired?"

"Yes, now help me look".

The station was crowded with backpackers, people were singing, trying to keep themselves entertained.

Finding the pay phones Mikhail dialed the free-call number…a woman's voice was heard, asking for the number Mikhail gave it.

He heard the dial tone, the woman has asked on the other line if they would pay for the call, saying yes, Jaz was patched through to Mikhail.

"Where are you", he asked.

"_At the hotel you booked"_

"How long have you been there?"

"_No long, maybe a day or so"_

"We're going to try and get a taxi to the hotel, if this weather doesn't clear up soon we'll be stuck".

"_You are in Moscow?"_

"Yes…but the stations blocked"

"_How long have you been there?"_

"A couple of hours"

"_Do you know when the doors will be opened?"_

"Not sure, if we can't get a ride we'll let you know".

"_Ok sure"._

"See you soon"

"_You too"._

Mikhail hung up and stared at Luka.

The crowds were getting to Mikhail as he stared out into the platforms.

Dialing another number Mikhail asked for a different number to be called, the same woman patched him into his old teammates.

A cloth over the receiver to deafen the noise around him, he heard their voices all telling each other to hush.

"_Kai is that you buddy?"_

Mikhail inhaled and exhaled deeply, you couldn't talk to them now, not now not yet.

He hung up…

Not yet…

* * *

TBC…

REVIEW I"M BEGGING YOU!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**(3 Years ago)

* * *

**

The sun vanished under the clouds; a pair of hands lifted into the air and tried to grab the clouds to see the sun once more.

The grass was wavering in the wind; its green leaves flowed like the ocean.

A pair of crimson eyes watched the ladybug climb onto his fingers, the small creature turning, and a gust of wind suddenly appeared and the ladybug vanished.

Sighing, the fourteen year old lifted his head to see grey eyes stare back at him, hissing the teen lay down onto the grass staring at the sky.

Closing his eyes he listened to the peaceful world around him.

Hearing heavy footsteps coming closer towards him, the teen opened one eye and saw the pair of grey eyes stare at him.

"Voltaire wishes to see you".

"Tell Voltaire to piss off"

"It's about your name".

Mikhail looked up, this was no surprise about his name change, it was something he had been hoping for quiet a while now.

Standing up he glared at the man and walked towards the double doors of the mansion.

Sighing as he left the peaceful surrounding of the garden.

His grandfather stared down at him, his grey eyes scanning his grandson for any kind of weakness he could see in front of him.

"Mikhail, I have thought long and hard about your name change…as you know you will take up the name Hiwatari as my successor and run this company when I am no longer here. For you first name I have chosen someone special, 'Kai' will become your first name you will be known as this from now on, do we understand?"

"Why have you chosen the name 'Kai'?"

"Because…it was the name of my father…now you shall bear it with pride and never forget who your namesake was".

Mikhail nodded, bowed and left.

His name was Kai…a person of greatness, just like who Voltaire said he was, he was Kai.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Rei enjoyed history, especially the history of such a tragic world such as Russia, the fall of the empire the destruction of the rights of the people.

Rei could never understand why he was attracted to such things.

But the way that Tala told the history of his own world was one that Rei could hear many times and still feel sympathy for the Russian.

Rei could only wonder what is the history of Kai/Mikhail that would make him feel sympathy for.

Tala couldn't tell them much about the life in the abbey for Kai, it was different for everyone, but there had been one thing he knew for sure, and that was that Kai was loner, he always had been.

But Kai was different from the others, he wasn't weak didn't take nonsense from anyone and enjoyed the feeling of the power that beyblading gave him.

Tala said that Kai had so many versions of his own blade he could own his own shop, the BitBeast though was all original, something Biovolt had nothing to do with, unlike the others BitBeast's which spirits had been taken from real animals against their wills.

Tala had never really known Kai, he was always doing his own thing, but they both knew they could trust each other.

Tyson and the others wanted to know everything that happened in the abbey, but Tala refused to tell the story that wasn't his own, he said it was Kai's right to tell the story of the Abbey and one day he may just do that, but for now he had his own demons to go against.

Rei couldn't understand Tala's philosophical ways and understand that Kai did need time alone but why run now he would probably never understand.

It worried the whole team not knowing whether Kai was hurt or even dead, the very thought of Kai in a gutter bleeding to death never calling for help haunted Rei for nights on end.

Tala decided that the team deserved a treat and took them to a club not far from the hotel they were staying at.

It was there that Rei could have sworn he saw Kai.

* * *

Kai and Jaz didn't speak; they didn't even look at each other.

No one would say anything about the feud that was boiling inside of each other.

Kiska also noticed a change in the two when around each other, Kiska and Kai never spoke of it, not knowing how he would react she kept her thoughts to herself.

It was decided by Dmitri and Dominic that before anyone saw their sick mother they all needed to lighten up.

They were headed to a club, just to have some fun, no work, just to have fun.

* * *

Rei heard them before he saw them.

Twins, both laughing as they took a swig of beer, holds onto each other to keep balance.

They were outside of the club; it appeared they'd been there hours.

Tala led them inside of the club, but Rei couldn't keep his eyes of the twins, he knows he'd seen them somewhere.

Then he saw him, Kai.

He was dressed in baggy clothes, a scarf wrapped firmly around his neck, a cigarette dangling from his lips, he held a girl bridal style in his arms, and she rested under his chin.

Another teen followed holding onto a girl as well; she looked ill and ready to pass out.

Rei couldn't resist, he looked over at the group as they appeared ready to leave the area.

"Hey Kai!" he yelled.

Tyson, Max, Kenny and Tala looked at Rei and saw where he was looking.

* * *

He turned and stared at them, his eyes widening.

Someone called him and he turned, carried on going, leaving them there.

* * *

"Was it him?" asked Max.

"I don't know"

"Didn't look like him, his eyes looked blue"

"Who was he carrying?"

"I don't know…"

* * *

TBC…

REVIEW

Thanx for the reviews: Chibi Kittie Kai, wolf's lament, A Dallop A Daisy, kay1fire

And for anyone else.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

He sat on the railing of the balcony, his balance perfect, he wore jeans and an old white shirt, the buttons undone, exposing his toned torso.

"You're going to catch your death out there"

Not needing to turn around Mikhail knew it was Luka.

Luka came and sat next to him, he didn't have a shirt on at all, and just his jeans he sat next to his best friend.

"Look whose talking"

Luka smiled and looked out into the dark world they both were born into.

"It's been a long time"

"Long? Its feels like an eternity since we were here together".

"Hey Mikhail…your lucky, you have a real future which you can go back to anytime you like, we, we just have each other".

"Do you ever wonder, what life would have been like if Emile wasn't who he was?"

Luka nodded, "everyday since you left…I tried to convince myself that you were in a better place with Voltaire"

"Voltaire fought for my custody only to lose it to his best friend"

"Dickinson?"

Mikhail nodded, Stanley Dickinson was his godfather, and he was Voltaire's friends through life, their collage through their hopes and dreams.

"Did you ever see your mom, before she died?"

Mikhail closed his eyes.

"No…I was away with you, I never knew, we came back the same day she was killed, and he…Emile did what he wanted with me"

Mikhail's words were chocked.

"Did Boris or Voltaire ever…?"

Mikhail shook his head, tears slipping down his pale skin.

"Only Boris…he destroyed every child in that place".

Luka didn't wish to watch his friend break down; he'd seen it so many time it just got worse every time.

Luka placed his hand on Mikhail's shoulder which shook.

"Hey listen man…I'm sorry, I should have been there…I shouldn't have left ya like that"

Mikhail looked straight at Luka and smiled in thanks.

* * *

Jaz looked at the two behind the bluish curtain; he would never act like that with the others, not with her, not with Kiska.

She knew he was Kai, she knew he was the beyblading champ; she knew everything except what made him tick.

Jaz also knew that it was his old team calling him the night before, she knew they were calling him and he'd run away like a coward.

Jaz hated seeing people break up, she hated seeing friendships broken.

Jasmine knew one thing and that was that Mikhail needed his team, whether he liked it or not he needed them as much as they needed him.

She knew Mikhail had always been afraid of the future, but it was time he met up with his destiny and become the person he was meant to be, not some lowlife who drank and smoked, who fought to make ends meat.

There was someone inside of him who wanted to come out and see the world, the person she'd only caught a glimpse of as a child.

The child that was locked away inside of him, deserved to run free.

* * *

Rei lay in his bed listening to the creaks around the hotel, with Tyson's snoring at one end of the room and Max's mumbles along with Kenny's odd squeals he knew something was missing and that was the silent breathing of Kai.

Kai.

It had been him, he knew it and he knew Kai knew they were here.

Rei sighed and removed the duvet, looking around he grabbed his bag and switched on the bedside light, rummaging in the bag he found the small mahogany box.

It was pure mahogany wood; it had been carved by hand with a symbol carved on the lid of a phoenix.

Rei smiled, Kai had given it to him as a gift for defeating Bryan, and he said it took guts to stand up to someone as malicious as Bryan.

Kai had said it was a sign of friendship, saying that it didn't just belong to Rei, it also belong to the team, to all of them.

Rei lifted the heavy lid and saw an old photo of them all standing, Tyson holding the trophy, everyone smiled, while Kai smirked.

Inside was also the melted Beyblade of Kai's, no BitBeast, and no Dranzer, the one sign Rei took that Kai was alive, he wouldn't go anyway without the phoenix.

Inside the box was a photo of just Kai, he stood arms crossed, eyes open staring straight through the picture, his face emotionless, it had bee taken after the last championship.

Placing the box back into the bag Rei sighed and turned of the light, he lay in his bed, his mind wondering over the reasons why Kai would be in the one place he loved but hated at the same time.

And who were those people he was with.

The girl was a mystery; she looked so young, so innocent so out of place.

But Kai carried her as if she was made of glass.

* * *

The next day Mikhail and the others went out to breakfast, even though Luka was complaining of his stomach aching the others ignored him, Luka did not like waking up so early in the morning and he especially didn't like being woken up with ice cold water thrown over him by his own sister.

The mall was a popular place for picking pockets, and the peak of the season was during breakfast, lunch and diner and when it was snowing like crazy outside.

It was something new to teach Kiska and who better to teach it then the master himself, Luka.

They found a spot to scope, Jaz and Dominic on one end of the huge mall and Dmitri and Mikhail on the other, while Luka did his teaching bit.

They did pretty well, it had been a while since Mikhail and done this and had a funny recollection of Anton teaching him, Luka and Jaz.

Luka said he was going to the bathroom and left Mikhail in helping Kiska.

Mikhail pointed out someone and Kiska made a hesitant move to rob them of their wallet.

* * *

They went shopping for a hot, hot cup of coffee.

Rei and the others walked around the mall drowsy.

They heard shouting in Russian, Rei and the others looked to see two teens running towards them at full speed; it was Kai and the girl they saw last night.

The were being chased after by what appeared to be security and a large woman.

* * *

Kiska had screwed up.

Mikhail had grabbed her and they ran, soon they were being chased.

He was dragging her along by the wrist, she still held onto the purse.

Mikhail's eyes widened as he saw them, his whole team and Tala staring straight at him.

He looked around quickly and saw Luka looking sick in Dominic and Dmitri's arms, Jaz trying to get his attention to get to the doors.

Mikhail made a sharp turn and skidded on the wet floor, he hadn't seen the wet floor sign at all, and he and Kiska skidded right into Tyson and Max.

Hurrying to get up, Mikhail saw the team staring at him in disbelief, he heard Kiska yelling at him that they were trapped.

The girl was yelling at Kai in a foreign language, he snapped at her and yelled back, they were surrounded.

But the odd thing was, was that they security had surrounded the team as well as Kai and the girl.

Mikhail was at a loss, he wasn't sure what to do anymore.

He knew the breakers had their BeyBlade's on them, they always did, he saw Tyson's and Max's, he saw Kenny holding onto the laptop, he saw Tala glaring at him and he saw Rei dumbfounded.

He needed to get Kiska out of this, he asked for the purse.

Kiska gave it to him; he stuffed it into his pocket.

Then he turned to Rei.

* * *

"Give me Driger Rei" he said, staring at Rei.

Rei's mouth went dry; his voice was the same commanding tone.

He held out his hand, he wanted Driger.

Rei gave him Driger, the girl frowned.

Kai held the Beyblade and launcher towards the floor below them, letting the rip cord go.

The Beyblade spun towards the floor; they were on an upper level of the mall.

The concrete collapses below them, Kai held onto Kiska and threw the Beyblade towards the sky, readying for impact they hit the ground, Kiska's ankle sprained, he picked her up and they ran.

* * *

Kiska's mind was a buzz.

What just happened?

Rei and the others stared; Rei grabbed the Beyblade and launcher.

"Kai?"

* * *

TBC…

REVIEW

REVIEW!

Thanx to those who have reviewed!

And yes he was carrying Kiska not Jaz...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Kiska stared up at Mikhail, she knew she'd seen him somewhere and it suddenly dawned on her now.

He was Kai Hiwatari.

Kiska lay in his arms as they road in the taxi, she snuggled closer to him for warmth.

They group were on their way to the hospital to see Luka and Jaz's dyeing mother, tired and hungry the group had woken early and needed some food.

Kiska remembered her brother talking about him, like he was some kind of myth, a legend of greatness; she remembered wanting to meet him and tell him he was her brother's hero.

Now, here she was, lying in his arms and she hadn't even realized it.

But why was he here?

She was tired, she wasn't getting enough sleep and was getting sick, she was worried she didn't want to be a burden so kept her fatigue self away from the others, Mikhail didn't even know of her growing illness.

The taxi stopped and they all got out, Kiska leaned against him for support, they stood in the deep snow in front of the hospital, Luka paid and they began their slow trek into the hospital.

* * *

"I told you not to eat so much Tyson"

But the only response that came from Tyson was a groan as he once more vomited into the toilet.

Kenny, Max and Rei stood watching him, sympathy was gone and all they could do was watch.

"Hey maybe he's got like food poisoning or something?" suggested Max.

"He just ate too much that's all, he'll be up and eating in no time" said Rei.

"Hey Rei, I was thinking, about what happened yesterday, do you really think it was Kai? I mean he looked like him and all but…his eye was blue and…"

"He sounded like Kai and he is Kai, there is no doubt in my mind that wasn't Kai"

"But what is he doing in Russia and those people…who do you think they were?"

"Knock, knock, anyone home?" they all heard Tala's voice as he entered the suit.

Turning around they saw the Russian smile as he closed the door, he looked very pleased with himself for some reason.

"Hey Tala"

"Hey, what's wrong? Someone die?"

"Its Tyson, he's sick"

"What? Did he eat too much?"

"Yup"

"So I guess you won't want to be coming to the zoo with me?"

"The zoo!" Rei exclaimed.

Tala nodded, "Yup, the Moscow zoo, its very big and it could take a whole day to look at…so I guess I'll have to go on my own"

"I'll go!" said Max jumping up and down.

"What about Tyson?" asked Rei.

Tala shrugged, "he can stay I guess"

"But who'll look after him? Chief?"

"I'll stay…I don't do very well when it comes to wild animals locked in cages"

"Their not in cages Chief, and they won't bite"

Chief shook his head, "Its ok, I'll stay and baby sit Tyson…I have some emails I have to write anyway".

"It's your choice Kenny…I hope you have fun".

"You guys better put something warm on, it's pretty cold out there"

"But it's sunny out there?"

"But the wind is cold, c'mon hurry up".

* * *

"Room 22B this is it"

The group stood outside of the room.

"Hey guys, me and Dominic are going to get some breakfast from the cafeteria, you want anything?"

"I'll come with" said Kiska and the three disappeared down to the cafeteria.

Jaz put her hand on the door and opened the door.

The room was cold, there was bed, and on the bed laid fifty years old, Anastasia Rosnoski.

Her long dark hair with graying streaks lay on the pillow, her face was pale, and her soft aqua eyes stared out of the window looking out into the white world.

She heard the door, thinking it was the doctor she ignored the growing footsteps.

Suddenly she felt a warm hand grip hers, looking up she stared into the face of Jaz, her eyes widened, her lips slightly parted she stared as if seeing a ghost.

Looking behind her, Anastasia saw her second eldest child, Luka, the spitting image of his father he could only smile at her.

Looking behind him her eyes widened even more; she couldn't believe her eyes because here in front of her stood Mikhail Reiker.

Her hand covered her mouth as tears spilled over her face; Jaz smiled and embraced her mother, feeling the longed security only a mother could give.

"Hey ma, how you doing?"

* * *

Rei sneezed as he walked along the pathway of Moscow zoo, he could only stare at the amount of animals there.

"This place is beautiful"

Tala could only smile.

"Hey guys look at this!"

Running towards what Max was pointing at, the Rei could only gasp, two Siberian white tigers lay in the enclosure tanning, and not far away from them, played two cubs.

"Aren't they amazing?"

Rei could only stare at the family…a smile, he thought of his own family, of his village and of his old team.

"Kai would love this" said Tala without thinking, his gaze softened as he stared, and his own family was gone but he could always rely on his friends, on Bryan and Spencer even on Tyson if he was desperate.

But now that he thought about it, Kai didn't have anyone to fall back on if something happened; all he had was Dranzer and Mr Dickinson.

Kai never liked getting close, but why Kai would be the way he was.

Tala frowned, he turned out pretty good, even if he ended up some Cyborg thing he didn't really care, he was human and so was Kai…they all went through the same training, the same plays and abuse, but something must have happened to Kai before going to the abbey to end up the way he was.

He didn't like spending time with them even then, Tala's frown deepened, it must have something to do with Emile.

"Hey Tala, penny for your thoughts?"

"What did Kai ever say about his own family" Tala asked.

Rei shrugged, "not much, he never really said much about them"

"Actually Rei, Kai never actually mentioned them at all" said Max.

Tala shrugged and smiled once more, "c'mon we still have the monkeys to check out".

* * *

"Oh my Lukas, my Jasmine…and Mikhail, look at you, the spitting image of your mother, bless her poor soul".

Anastasia closed her eyes, the memory of Leanne's death came back swiftly…such a tragic day for them all, but here stood her clone (well a male version), not a hint of Emile anywhere.

"Look at you Lukas, so grown up…and your hair…you're just like your father…such a mess".

Luka smiled, his father had died when he was only five and barely remembered him.

"And my Jasmine…so grown up…you look just like him, my Anton".

The four fell silent at the mention of Anton.

Anton Rosnoski was Anastasia's first born…he would do anything for his family and friends, and then he left…to join the army…and was killed in action.

The letter had come and Lukas was the one to receive the news, he told Mikhail to never mention it to his mother.

But Mikhail could not defy the women who treated him like her own son, and lost the trust in Luka it had taken years to gain.

The three teens were seated around her bed, the sat staring at her.

"He's somewhere better…just like your father and your mother Mikhail, their all in a better place".

Mikhail nodded in understanding.

* * *

The day soon become afternoon and then evening, the chilly wind beginning to pick up as they walked back to the apartment, most of their money gone and not enough for a taxi they walked.

"Man I'm starving"

"I thought your stomach was still sore how can you be hungry?"

Luka scowled his sister, "Well if you must know it still is sore but just because I'm in pain doesn't mean I am unable to eat".

The group walked a few meters away from Mikhail, who was lost in his own thoughts.

He smirked hearing them, Luke actually sounded like Tyson, he wouldn't admit it but he was beginning to miss the others, maybe he should phone?

"I'm hungry man…cant we pick something to eat"

"Ya, lets get some food"

"Ok, let's do this – hey Mikhail comes back here"

Mikhail had walked way a head of them and turned walked back towards them.

"Ok…since you seem so hungry you will go pick something up", Luka said pointed at Dmitri and Dominic.

"They'll only get junk" protested Jaz.

"Ok, why don't you go with?"

Jaz shook her head, "I've got better things to do and anyway I have to make sure you don't forget your way".

"Ok, Kiska you go with…make sure they get all that healthy stuff as well, I don't think I could stand another week on junk".

Kiska nodded staring at the twins.

"So we'll meet you at the hotel then?"

Everyone nodded and split up.

* * *

"Aw man that was awesome; I'd never seen an actual polar bear to up close"

"Max calm down, it was just a polar bear"

"I know but it was SO COOL!"

Rei and Tala shared the same expressions, wondering who had fed him the sugar.

"AHHH!"

The three heard someone shriek as they walked towards the hotel.

"What was that?"

"Sounded like a girl"

"Let's go"

The three ran towards the growing shrieks, and came to an alley, in the alley lay what appeared to be a bag of spilled groceries, and a girl plus a guy.

The guy looked to be unconscious but it was the girl who was shrieking.

Rei knelt down next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder, the girls eyes snapped open and a flying fist made contact with Rei's (beautiful) face.

She started rambling on in some foreign language, she was crying.

Rei looked at the guy, Max and Tala was holding him up and Rei began to pick her up, but she struggled against him.

"C'mon lets get them somewhere safe"

"Like where? They won't allow them in the hotel and I doubt they want to go to the hospital"

"How about my place?" suggested Tala.

"Ok, let's go".

* * *

Dmitri ran, he couldn't stop, his mind racing, he shouldn't have left them like that, but Dominic knew how to look after himself, he wasn't some weakling.

Skidding on the sleet he ran harder, his breathing was being forced as he came to the hotel.

Running up the stairs he knocked loudly on the door, Jaz answered and was instantly worried, "What happened?" she demanded seeing his bruised and bloody face.

Mikhail and Luka came to him, frowning, Mikhail stared and asked, "Where's Kiska?"

There was no answer from the heaving teen.

Mikhail pinned him to the wall and demanded where she was, Dmitri had never been so scared and whimpered, and "We got attacked".

"Why'd you leave her with Dominic"

"Because she told me to, she told me to get help"

Mikhail glared at Dmitri and let him go, he fell to the floor and stared at his shoes.

Mikhail grabbed his jacket and wanted to know which street this happened.

"Mikhail where are you going?"

"To find her"

"At six in the evening, Mikhail you mad, it's below five out there you'll catch your death".

"I'm going"

Jaz grabbed her own jacket, "What are you doing Jaz"

"I'm going with, she's my friend as well"

"You're both mad, it's freezing out there"

"Jaz, can't you just wait until it's a little warmer"

Jaz glared at Luka, turning to Mikhail she said, "I remember being attacked, I know what its like".

Mikhail bit his bottom lip and nodded.

"Mikhail you can't agree to this"

"Leave it Luka, there's no point, they have to be the two most stubborn people here", Luka nodded at Dominic and the two left.

* * *

TBC…

REVIEW

REVIEW!

Thanx for reviews from: Chibi Kittie Kai, Dark Kaiser, Mimicking Karma, Ass Kickin Princess Kai, Kaikouji

Oh and I need your help here about pairing them up, I was planning on pairing Kai/Mikhail up with someone but now I'm not so sure so, you get to vote:

Kai/Mikhail – Rei

Kai/Mikhail – Jaz

Kai/Mikhail – Kiska

Rei – Kiska

Rei – Jaz

The choice is yours and yours alone…I need to know for the next chapter.


	11. Interlude

**Interlude**

Drip…

Drip…

Drip…

Drip…

The rain splattered against the roads, the roofs of houses, the gutters flooding.

A bored face looked out onto the streets; Mikhail sat staring at the rain drops forming on the window.

He stared out onto the deserted streets, bored as hell.

An old television crackled as the signal was scattered, swearing was heard from another room of the small house.

His mother's room was locked, yet the front door was kept open.

At ten years old he was as wise as they got.

He heard his fathers brutal swearing ringing in his ears; he could hear the screams from his mother as she got her beating.

She had gone shopping; this was her punishment for spending his dope money.

Mikhail glanced at the locked door which stood a few feet away.

Moving away from the window he sat on the couch, taking the remote into his hands he heard her screams become louder and louder.

And so, he turned up the sound until the two sounds had merged into one.

Then silence.

The electricity was cut off, Mikhail sat in darkness, the beating had stopped, and there was a tense silence as he sat.

Emile Reiker opened the door, holding onto a flickering torch he put the light onto Mikhail's pale face.

"What happened?" he said in a deep German accent.

"Power went out" explained Mikhail not hint of emotion heard.

The light lingered on his face before it disappeared and Emile headed towards the kitchen for some food.

Once Emile was in the kitchen, Mikhail walked to his mother.

Her small petite figure lay on the floor, she was blindfolded, she had bruises on her face and legs, and she wore only a skirt and a loose shirt, her hair spread over the floor.

Mikhail grabbed a pillow from the bed and placed it under her head, she smiled but said nothing.

Next, he untied the blindfold, not looking into her eyes he saw her smile.

Leanne Reiker sat up; pulling herself together she grabbed her coat and put some shoes on, leaving the house with Mikhail in silence and in darkness.

The coat was beige, and was the only item worth any money, in the pockets were cigarettes, Leanne lit one as the walked in the ran.

They took the train to the city; there they walked to the park.

Sitting on the bench in silence, mother and child sat, Leanne finished yet another cigarette and sighed turning to her only child she wrapped her arms around him she hugged him.

Mikhail was still, feeling her tears run down his face, into his hair, rain mixed with tears.

"Oh Mikhail, what have I gotten you into"

Mikhail had heard her say those very words every day, never truly understanding.

"If only we could leave...if only you could see a better world then this…as long as you have you beyblading you will find where you belong…oh Mikhail!"

Leanne pulled herself together once more and smiled at him, taking his face in her hand she stared at his features.

"You will one day break many hearts"

Mikhail didn't understand her out bursts as he stared up at her face, she smiled at him with love and kindness.

"I hope, one day, you'll find a better place, a place where you have friends and a family, a place where happiness grows on trees and the skies are blue."

There was a pause in her mini speech and suddenly became very serious.

"Promise me something Mikhail…promise me, you'll leave here and one day...become the person you were meant to be"

Mikhail nodded.

His mother once more embraced him and laughed, letting go of him she wiped her tears and said, "Look at me, I'm so silly, c'mon lets go home".

* * *

REVIEW! 


	12. Chapter 12

**Bryan is OOC.

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven**

Dino shivered, he was freezing, he forgot how cold it got in Russia, even though he was of Russian blood the cold would always be a surprise since moving to Japan six years ago.

RJ on the other hand never really left Russia; he was actually Ukrainian and had a funny kind of love with the cold weather.

Dino lay on his bed reading the file they had on Kai Hiwatari, he sniffed at the news of his biological father.

RJ stood by the window, his mind wondering over the possibilities of ever finding the kid in such a city.

"Hey RJ, I'm kind of feeling sorry for the kid, he was abused, he was taken from his home after his mothers death, again loses another home, lost his rights of a child, become someone's tool for world domination, and now suddenly he's supposed to got back _willingly_ to the man that broke him plus, he has no clue who he is with having two names…poor kid, no wonder he's in hiding".

"He's not hiding"

"What do you mean?"

"He's right under our noses; we just haven't seen him yet"

"Mikhail Reiker is a lost soul, he just needs some guidance, hey why does the boss want him so badly anyway?"

"Because…stupid, he's just a kid and needs guidance like you said"

"So the boss thinks he can teach him to be what?"

"I assume to be human"

Dino shrugged and asked, "Hey what about this kids father, wont he be trouble, I mean the guy wants his son back too…he's like going to go to trial against Voltaire once they find the kid".

"Depends who finds him first".

* * *

Kiska opened her eyes, she was sore all over, every muscle hurt, especially her hand.

The room was warm; she was lying on a bed with a blanket wrapped around her, her face felt clean but the rest of her felt dirty, looking out the window she saw it was night.

Turning around to see what was so heavy next to her she saw Dominic sound asleep like baby, he was so close to her, she felt his leg next to hers, screaming she fell out of the bed.

The door opened and in stepped three guys.

The red head was talking in Russian but Kiska couldn't make a word of what he was saying…Mikhail had been teaching her but she only knew the basics.

The other one, looked Chinese, his long hair tied back, he looked worried, she saw a large bruise under his eye.

The other was blond, like a Swiss, but he wasn't Swiss, he was American, she knew an American when she saw one.

Screaming she backed away into the dressing table knocking the pictures down, one landing on her head.

Amazingly Dominic hadn't woken up yet.

Rubbing her head she stared at the photo.

Mikhail!

No, he was Kai, her mind said, he was Kai Hiwatari and they were…Rei Kon and…Max Tate, the red head must be Tala Ivankov then.

She remembered them from the mall incident, Mikhail had spoken to them, and no he spoke to Rei, the Chinese one and used his Beyblade.

She turned to the red head and pointing at herself she said in broken Russian, "My…name…Kis…ka"

"Kiska" the three repeated.

But before the three could say anymore she pointed at each of them and said, "You…Tala…you…Rei…you…Max"

Tala smiled, she must be a Beyblade fan then, he told the other two that she couldn't know English; her accent was defiantly German and was a heavy one.

Rei nodded and asked Tala if he could speak in German, Tala shook his head, saying he knew someone who could.

* * *

"Damn, their gone"

"Where do you think they went?" asked Jaz, picking up the jam jar.

"Someone must have taken them somewhere"

"The hospital?"

But Mikhail shook his head and stared at the food lying on the floor.

"What a waste, c'mon lets take this back to the others".

Mikhail nodded and the two began picking up the food.

* * *

Bryan arrived ten minutes after Tala made the phone call.

He raised an eyebrow at Rei and smirked mischievously, turning his attention to the who was still clutching the photo, he bent down, saying, "My name is Bryan, do you understand that?"

She nodded, and smiled saying, "Your German is very good"

Bryan flushed pink at the compliment, getting serious he asked, "Do you remember what happened yesterday?"

Kiska thought about this for a moment and nodded.

Bryan then asked, "Do you have someone to call, family a friend?"

Kiska nodded again.

Bryan stood up and said, "She has someone to call, I think it best we call, she doesn't seem to want to let go of the picture".

"Maybe she's a Kai fan?" joked Max.

Hearing Kai's name Kiska looked up, but no one noticed.

Bryan looked down at her and asked, "Do you want me to phone or do you".

Kiska shook her head, "You can phone".

Bryan let her write the number down and Tala handed the phone, all thinking that the person who picked up would be German.

While they waited for the dial tone Rei suddenly said to Max, "She's the one from the club and the mall, maybe she knows Kai?"

"Maybe…she certainly doesn't look like Kai's type" the two stared at Tala.

Tala grinned, "Hey, I know what he's interested in ok, and she's just too…"

"Innocent" they heard Bryan say.

The three nodded.

She defiantly appeared to be a bit too innocent.

* * *

The day had turned out a cold one, Luka and Dmitri both paced awaiting the two to return.

Luka took another long drag from the cigarette and sighed, he was positive that one of these days Jaz and Mikhail were going to kill him with worry.

The phone was picked up on the other line and Bryan heard a clear Russian voice, "_Hello?"_

"Hi, I'm calling on behalf of Kiska"

"_How is she, OMG is she hurt, where is she?"_

The voice was male and had a hint of worry; Bryan heard voices in the background and a very familiar voice too, Tala noticed how Bryan wasn't talking in German.

"She's fine just shocked…would you like to talk to her?"

"_Yes that would be great"_

Bryan handed the cordless phone to Kiska who took in a deep breath; putting the phone to her ear she said her greetings, still clutching the photo frame.

"_Kiska is that you, you had us worried is Dominic with you?"_

"He is here too…is Mikhail there?"

"_Yes of course here he is"_

"_You had us worried kid"_

Kiska smiled in hearing the familiar commanding voice.

"Were you worried?"

"_Let's just say I was mildly panicked"_

Her smile grew.

"_So where are you?"_

"I don't know"

"_And the people who found you…are they ok, they didn't…do anything did they?"_

"No their cool…hey could you pick me and Dominic up?"

"_If you tell us where you are maybe we could"  
_

"Here's the guy who picked us up".

The phone was given to Tala who cleared his throat and said, "Hello?"

"_Tala!"_

"Kai!"

The room exploded at the name, Max and Rei stared in horror and Bryan stared, he knew he recognized that voice in the background.

Tala heard someone take the phone away and another male voice was on the line.

"_This is Luka, where are you so we can pick up our friends?"_

But Tala was shaking, it wasn't possible, it couldn't be Kai!

"_Where are you so we can fetch our friends"_ the voice said a little harsher.

Snapping out of his trance Tala said, "West Side Moscow…behind the old factory…on 7th of Main and Downside Lane"

Satisfied Luka said his thanks and hung up.

Tala stared down at Kiska; no one noticed the Russian staring at them from the bed.

* * *

Mikhail stared out the window; Luka came towards him, giving him an already lit cigarette he stood there for sometime, the two just standing and staring.

"Me, Dmitri and Jaz are going to fetch them now…are you sure you wont come…you do have some explaining to do you know?"

Mikhail removed the cigarette from his lips and said, "I'm not ready"

Luka sighed, "You know one day, you'll have to face the music"

"Well, what if I don't like what I'm hearing?"

"You are Mr Philosophical aren't you?"

But Mikhail didn't laugh at the joke, he just stood, staring into the soon to be dawn, he wanted to go, but something told him he shouldn't disturb the peace just yet, he was enjoying his new found freedom, he was so used to be locked in a cage.

"Jaz says she'll stay with you if you like?"

Mikhail shook his head, "Kiska will need someone to lean and someone who understands what it is liked to be attacked"

Luka sighed and made his way to leave, but at the balcony doors he heard Mikhail say, "There's a letter, on the table, give that to them"

Nodding Luka left with the letter assigned to the Bladebreakers.

Mikhail stood at the window, finishing the cigarette he stubbed it out and sighed, leaning on the railing he looked up at the pink sky, unsure of what to do.

Going inside he dug in his bag, what he was searching for was a shoe box, opening it he saw newspaper clippings of his team, and a faded photograph of his mother, her long hair lay loose on her shoulder, her smile a happy kind one, her eyes sparkled.

Digging even deeper he found the Bitchip wrapped in velvet, he smiled, and his time was over.

Putting that on the floor next to the bag he took out of the bag something else, a small white plastic case almost, it was the length and width of his palm, it was think, barely two centimeters, opening it he saw his red contacts.

They were the only thing of Biovolt he kept.

He closed his eyes, once reopening them he looked for the photo of his mother once more, he smiled at her face, unaware of the world she was about to step into.

He wished he could have saved her, been there for her, died in her place, but these thoughts were foolish and he regretted ever thinking them, because he knew, he'd never be able to escape.

* * *

The letter was cold in Rei's hand as he took it from Luka, nothing was said, but a lot was felt, the teens had arrived, and they left.

"What is it Rei?"

"A letter, from Kai"

"Don't you mean Mikhail?"

"Tala, maybe we should go?"

"I think that's best, Kenny must be worried sick"

"Well if your going I'm off too, I've got an apartment to clean"

Everyone stared at Bryan who shrugged and said, "What…I don't want to live like a pig you know".

Rei and Max, taking a taxi to the hotel they were staying in.

Tyson was a lot better he was sitting watching TV while Kenny typed on his laptop.

"Hilary phoned" Kenny said as they entered, "She wanted to know how things were going…how the zoo was?"

"It was ok"

"I can't believe you left without me" mumbled Tyson as he switched channels.

"It's your own fault, if you hadn't eaten so much and hadn't gotten sick you could have come with".

Tyson grumbled a bit more; looking up at Rei he noticed his awkwardness.

"Something wrong Rei?"

Rei and Max exchanged hesitant glancing, taking in a deep breath Rei explained what had happened after the zoo.

Taking the letter Rei placed it on the coffee table, the four boys sat staring, not sure what to do.

"Well, are we going to open it?"

* * *

TBC…

REVIEW

REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Twelve**

"_Dear Bladebreakers, G rev whatever you wish to be called._

_I had no intention in bumping into you here and I have no intention in saying why I am here in the first place, those reasons are private and will stay that way._

_Though I am displeased in you learning of my being here I am glad you rescued Kiska for me, she is a friend and doesn't deserve to be harmed._

_For the past months I have been living a life you couldn't even imagine, it is one so harsh and blind that I cannot even describe it to you._

_I have no doubt that you have found out about my infamous past, I know your curiosity runs deep down to the core and you all have questions that I am not ready to answer._

_I can only say that life is better this way, you don't need me anymore to baby-sit and give you hints that were plain to the naked eye, you don't need me to tell you that you'll lose if you don't train or your no good enough._

_The truth is that you've grown out of me in a way as I have of you, I do not need you any longer and are out to find a place that I belong._

_I wish I could tell you more, but I am not ready to confront the things only nightmares are made out of._

_Your friend, Ex-captain,_

_K.M.H.R"

* * *

_

Mikhail looked over at Kiska.

She had passed out as soon as she'd stepped into the door; the group had decided to move from the hotel to a motel instead.

He caressed her cheek, feeling the burning fever tingle his skin, she was sick, but she was too weak and hadn't just suddenly happened, this had been progressing, but why hadn't she told them?

Because she doesn't want to be a burden.

That sounded a bit too familiar, to Mikhail as his hand left her cheek.

The door to the opened, Mikhail didn't look up as the person entered.

"She's getting worse isn't she?"

Mikhail nodded not even an inch, his gaze never leaving her doll face.

"You need to sleep Mikhail…or at least some food"

Mikhail looked up at the person to see Jaz; she looked down at him, concerned for her friend's welfare and mental state.

"Luka thinks she should see a doctor, before it gets worse"

"She didn't tell us, she didn't want to burden us...why?"

Jaz couldn't really answer, "Mikhail, do you know where we found Kiska?"

Mikhail shook his head.

"We found her on the gutters in the cold rain, starving to death; she thinks she has burdened us too much already".

There was a silence.

"She's so young, so innocent", Mikhail broke the silence, moving a stray hair from her face.

Jaz stood in silence, not understand Mikhail's strange statements.

"She reminds me of someone"

Jaz looked at him in wonder, who on earth would she remind him off.

"Who?"

"My mother"

* * *

Rei and the others sat in silence, after Rei had read the letter no one knew exactly what to say.

"Should we try to find him?" suddenly asked Max.

"It appears he does not wish to be found" observed Kenny.

"Is it because of Voltaire and Emile?"

Rei stared at the neat intelligent handwriting, was it possible that Kai really did not want them and they did not need him to be great?

"Rei? You ok?"

"We were friends" Rei whispered.

"Rei what are you talking about?"

"He said we were friends…in the letter, he said we were friends, not 'ex'-friends but proper friends, that means we have a right in seeing him them doesn't it?"

"But Rei, Kai has other friends…he has Kiska"

"And he has us" added Tyson.

Rei looked at Tyson and nodded, "yes he has us"

* * *

RJ saw the nerve twitch in Dino's jaw.

The boss would not be happy; they had not found him yet…not even a trace.

The boss man was not going to be pleased.

* * *

**TBC…**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Thirteen**

The court house was not a pretty sight, lawyers of all standards peered through the doors of a particular court room to see Judge Jude, Emile Reiker and Voltaire Hiwatari.

Emile was on one side arguing that he should have his son back, he had aged beyond comparison, his once dark hair was now light and graying, and his face was grey from lack of sunlight.

Voltaire had also aged now somewhere in mid-seventies, both pointed and yelled at each other, while the Judge was shouting at them both.

"You will never find him Emile!"

"I know how his mind works Voltaire, he is my son and he deserves to be with me"

Emile and Voltaire continued shouting at each other about one simple person, Kai Hiwatari.

"You will never find Kai, never!"

"His name is Mikhail!"

Kai Mikhail Hiwatari-Reiker, where were you?

-----

The office was cramped full of books and papers, shelves and broken pens and pencils scattered the floor.

There was a desk full of paper and an antique type-writer which was collecting dust.

It was strange to think that a human being actually lived in these conditions, not to mention a man as great as William Tucker.

William Tucker, the same man who has his fingers in every thing, the same man who at some point will own half of the BBA, the very same man searching for Kai Hiwatari.

William was just over forty, his hair flaked with grey hair, and he owned a billion dollar company but worked in his own little personal office in the middle of New York.

He didn't personally know Kai, so why try and find him?

Because he was the sole heir to Biovolt, he had connections with the BBA and he was the best man to run William's Company.

William shifted through the sea of paper and stared, why not get someone else to run his business? Because Kai knew how to lead he knew right from wrong and he knew what pain was.

If RJ and Dino didn't find him before Voltaire or Emile there was going to be war.

William smiled, lighting himself a cigarette, what would Kai say if he found out he was to become a successor of his company?

-------

Mikhail looked over at the sleeping Kiska, her fever still raging on, she moaned and stirred in her sleep.

"Maybe she should see a doctor, Mikhail, before it's too late".

Mikhail looked up, everyone was staring at him, all of them care for Kiska and none of them understand why he won't let her see the doctor.

"Mikhail…she needs medical attention".

Mikhail nodded; he would do anything to keep her alive.

---------

Kiska opened her eyes and stared up at the dim walls, frowning.

"Where am I?" she asked.

Turning her head she saw Mikhail sleeping in the chair.

Sitting up Kiska stared at his pale face.

"Mikhail?"

His eyes flickered open and he looked at her.

"How're you feeling?"

"Better thanks, but where are we?"

"In the hospital"

"But…we don't have money to pay with"

Mikhail nodded solemnly, "I know"

"But how are we going to pay?"

"That's none of your concern"

Kiska recoiled, how he could sound so angry so mad, what did she do to make him snap at her.

Mikhail stood up and made to leave the room.

"Mikhail?"

Turning, his one hand on the doorknob he frowned at her, "Mm?"

"I know who you are"

Mikhail nodded; he knew it wouldn't take long for anyone to find out.

"Mikhail…why?"

"Another time…get some sleep".

And he left the room in peace.

Kiska sat staring at the door; she closed her eyes and held herself, why did he always have to leave?

------

The shock was overwhelming when Rei answered the door.

To find Kai standing there, his face pale, he was wearing old jeans, a bomber jacket, boots and a loose black cotton shirt, his hair needed a wash and some food.

"Uh, Kai…uh hi?"

Rei mentally slapped himself, how could he say something so stupid!

"We got your letter"

There was no answer, voices were heard from inside the room, Tyson, Kenny and Max soon appeared, all stock still at the sight of him.

"Well, looks what the cat dragged in…ready to betray us again buddy"

Kai's eyes were slits, glaring at Tyson who bravely stared back, his expression cold and hurt.

"Hey Kai he didn't mean it", but Rei's words never registered with the Russian teen, he stared at Tyson in rage.

"Or…are you too busy with your other friends…_Mikhail_"

Something in Kai snapped and he moved across the room pass Rei swiftly, grabbing Tyson by the scruff he knocked him against the wall, a snarl was heard from the depth of his throat.

Tyson kicked the teen in the shins, but Kai ignored the growing pain, Tyson had no right, he didn't know what was going on, he didn't know what he'd gone through just to bring himself here, the fresh cuts on his wrists reminded him of that.

"You _betrayed_ us, you _left_ us Kai, again and again and every time you come back you think we're going to welcome you with open arms! Who are _you_ Kai, you are you really, why do you keep doing this to us, to you – we _know_ who you are, who your _father_ is what he did, we know _everything_!"

Kai snarled again, banging him against the wall again.

"Why didn't you _tell_ us, why didn't you hint you were _leaving_! We tried to be friends, we tried to make you part of the gang and every time we get close enough to see you for you, you move away as if we're a virus!"

The room was quiet with tension, Tyson looked down at the floor, a tear slipped fro, under his bangs, landing on one of Kai's boots.

"Why don't you _trust_ us"

Kai let go of Tyson, who landed on the floor, blood pumping to his head, his pulse racing away, his couldn't believe what he's just heard and yet…it all made sense.

Kai took a step back, looking around him he saw it, in their eyes, what he's done countless times.

"I'm sorry"

"Well sorry isn't good enough, sorry doesn't heal broken hearts"

Kai looked down and smirked nodding in a agreement, "No it doesn't"

Tyson looked up in surprise, "what!"

"Sorry doesn't make things right, its just phrase, something to make the guilt a little easier".

"Kai, why are you here?"

Kai turned to the speaker, Max.

"I'm here because I need something only you can give"

"What Kai, what is it?"

He drew in a deep breath and smirked again,

"Your help"…

--------

TBC…

REVIEW!

THNX 4 REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fourteen**

He waited for their reaction, he waited for their judgment.

He's been waiting for too long, always seeking their approval, their own individual opinion.

Mikhail was silent and watched them closely, nothing was said, the silence was deafening.

"Kai…can I ask you something?" Max broke the silence.

Mikhail nodded.

"Kai, why…why did you leave?"

Mikhail closed his eyes, his body gone tense, he knew they would want to know, he knew they wouldn't be able to hold back and ask the one question he didn't have an answer to.

"I…I needed, I needed to be, I needed to be free"

"Free? But you were free, away from Voltaire and Biovolt, I don't understand what you needed to be free from?" asked Tyson

"I've always been moving, I've never found myself in one place to long, except for those past years, I hadn't been able to move on and…I was tired of being tied down".

"So you decided to forget us and change your name?" said Rei

"I did_ not_ change my name Rei"

"Yes you did, first you were Mikhail then Kai and now Mikhail" pointed out Max

"I didn't change my name damn it!"

"Then what did you do?"

"I…I don't know"

"Kai, who are you? Mikhail or Kai?"

"Mikhail"

There was a pause when Rei said, "Kai, why did you leave us?"

"I was scared"

"Scared of what? Of who, Voltaire?"

Mikhail shook his head, "Emile".

"Your father?"

He nodded, looking down.

"Kai, I'm sorry but we don't think there's anything we can do for your friend?" said Tyson changing the subject.

Mikhail looked up and stared, "She needs help!"

"We know but…Kai, she's not going to make it even if they treated her" stated Kenny

"B-But, you can't just give up like that, how could you!"

"Kai, we have to"

His fists balled and eyes like slits Mikhail stood up and pointed at Rei, "Did you give up on me Rei ever?"

"No never"

"Then don't give up and her!"

With his final words said Mikhail left the building, leaving the teens dumbfounded and feeling very guilty.

----------------------

TBC…

I know its short but this all I've got in me tonight

Please review and make me feel as if I'm actually doing something right.

Thanx: wolf's lament


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Fifteen**

They called it muscle depletion, she was losing the nerves in her body and muscles, and if she did not get treated it could affect her heart and lungs.

They were worried for her, they all were and they all worried in their own ways, going over their own musing.

Mikhail sat at her bed and stared at her, she did not deserve this, even if he did not know her full story he knew deep down no one deserved to suffer the way she did.

But he could not let go of what Tyson had said, how the truth had hurt him and destroyed every fiber on his body, it tormented him to think that that was how they saw him.

"Mikhail?"

His eyes turned away from his hands and too the sickly face that was Kiska, she stared at him through half closed eyes.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

Kiska frowned and then said hoarsely, "I can't feel my legs"

Mikhail nodded and truly smiled at her.

"Mikhail…can…can you tell me now…why you're in hiding?"

Mikhail looked away, "Please Mikhail, I need to know?"

Mikhail lifted his eyes to meet hers, and began to tell his story.

* * *

Luka and Jaz sat in the cafeteria, not saying a word, they never thought that they'd be back here after seeing their mother but they were.

Jaz's eyes were red from the crying and she sniffed as the thought of losing the girl ran across her mind once more.

Luka didn't speak and held his sisters hand hoping that something like this wouldn't tear Mikhail up, he say the way he watched over her and looked at her.

Dominic and Dmitri were out somewhere and hadn't bothered them for sometime, as long as they weren't in any serious trouble it was fine.

"Luka…he loves her doesn't he?"

Luka looked up suddenly as his sister spoke in a soft voice, unsure of herself.

"Yeah, I guess so"

Jaz sniffed again, "what happens if she, if she dies?"

"Then we'll just have to do what we can"

Jaz nodded, "Luka, I hope she doesn't go"

"I hope so too"

* * *

TBC…

That's as far as I'm ever getting, sorry but I'm just not up to writing this fic right now.

Thanx though to everyone out there: wolf's lament, Kaikouji


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Sixteen**

There was a way to help her and it was going to cost everyone their strength and faith in the doctors and in the technique.

For Mikhail aka Kai it was going to cost him his mind.

They were going to do a bone marrow transplant but only taking a certain piece of the bone marrow and placing it into Kiska own body and if she rejected it all hope was lost.

For Mikhail he was the donor, he was next best thing to a close match and had talked about this with Kiska.

But the gang had one problem, two actually, the twins had run off with their money and Mikhail's account had been emptied.

But an offer he could not refuse had come to him, it was from a man called William Tucker, this man had offered to pay for the operation and in return Mikhail was to become the heir to his company, plus for Voltaire's one company.

One the very same day two more offers had come, both from people Kai did not wish to see till he was dead and in hell with them.

Emile had offered to pay and he would leave Mikhail alone as long as Mikhail carried his name, while Voltaire's offer was similar it held more of a threat, he knew what Voltaire's was capable off and this sounded just like one of his sick games.

Sitting at her bed that night Mikhail wanted nothing more then the world just to leave them alone for once.

He had chosen the one thing he saw as the best offer yet and that was from Mr Tucker, he offered freedom in a way.

Causing Voltaire and Emile to be angry had not been the plan and both men were back in court along with Kai the day before the operation.

The Bladebreakers being who they were decided it was good idea to help as well and was there when they wheeled Kai and Kiska in for the operation.

* * *

"There's something I don't understand about you Kai"

"Yeah?"

"Why do it, why go through so much confusion and pain just to end up like this?"

Kai smiled and looked away from Luka and towards the others; his mind went back to the memory of how he'd met every one of them and laughed.

"I guess it's the only way I knew how to do things"

"You don't do things Kai, you destroy things"

"So, do we call you Kai or Mikhail?"

"Either will do"

The large group smiled, it was going to be a fine day.

She was still asleep when Kai was allowed to see her, he stared lovingly at her and wondered whether she could hear him breathing, his voice in her ear, feel him touching her.

He kissed her forehead and then her lips lightly barely touching her lips.

She moved and stared up at him smiling, "Kai?"

"Don't you ever leave me again?"

* * *

That's it for now.

TBC…

The end will be soon, I never intended for Kiska to die I was going to kill Luka but changed my mind.

Thanx: kaillinne Hiwatari,


	18. Authors note

Hey guys,

Everyone who reads and reviews Bezhat!!

Anyway, this is an authors not 'cause I thought I should explain some things, ok first of all, the last chapter will be the end chapter for now, I will eventually write another chapt to take the end chpt place but right now I doubt that I going to happen anytime soon.

Next up you should all read my new fics because they ROCK!!

Thanx for listeneing and thanx to all those who read and reviewed!!

Cya,

PT25


End file.
